Coming Home
by HarunoYuki
Summary: When Lucy gets teleported to an island, she has to try to find her way home with a unexspeced travlier. Maybe unexpected. Sorry if summary is bad. Rating may go up. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

This story is something I thought up when I was listening to a song. Please be nice and I hope you like it. ^-^

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>It was dry and hot outside. Everyone was inside, except for Lucy. She was walking to the guild while fanning herself. Everything was normal in the guild, Natsu was fighting, Levy was reading, Erza was gone on a mission, everything was perfect. Lucy walked up to the bar and ordered some vanilla cake and started to look at the wizard weekly magazine when the air shifted around her.<p>

'Something is not right,' she thought. Nobody seemed to notice it, but Lucy had a feeling. She got up just as everything turned white and the world was sucked under her.

When Lucy woke up, all she saw was the cloudless, blue sky and the glaring sun. She tried to get up, but she slipped and found that the ground was actually sand.

"Oh God, why am I here? And where is here?" Looking around she saw a figure on the ground. Running towards it, she saw it was the Laxus, the man that had almost killed her by turning her to stone.

"Hey, are you okay?" He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah, we're in the same guild, you tried to kill me." She smiled and extended her hand. Pulling him up from the ground, she looked at him. "Are you okay?" He nodded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I don't know." He scowled. "Do you know where we are?"

"I don't know. I have been walking for days. How is everyone? It has been over a year."

"They're fine." Cocking her head she added, "You know, you could visit once in a while."

"Yeah right," he muttered. Glancing around Lucy saw a distant town.

"Well, if you want to come back, you could come with me. I'm going home."

"I do need to get my Ipod back that I left there. Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>: I hoped you liked it! This is chapter one so I will try to add more chapters soon. Promise. See you next time! :)


	2. Into the woods

Hey guys! Here is chapter 2! Enjoy! ^-^ *Warning this chapter is a bit gory*

They had walked through the town in silence. Lucy tried to bring up conversation, but it didn't work. Then trouble appeared. Looking at a map that Lucy bought, they realized that they were on an island, and they had to sail across a sea to get to Fairy Tail as well as go through a forest, this wasn't helping the mood at all.

'Oh God, could this get any worse?' (Yes it can). At that moment, the wind picked up and it started to rain, hard. 'My life sucks.' (Sorry Lucy). Then Laxus came up behind her and pulled her in under his coat. Shocked, she looked up at him, but he avoided her gaze.

"Thanks."

"Let's get moving. I want my Ipod." Walking out of town they ran into the forest. It was dank and dark. The kind of forest you see in horror films, ones when you want to shout out at the stupid main character to not go in there because something bad is going to happen. It looks like Lucy and Laxus are the stupid ones and something bad is going to happen. As they started through, they felt as if the whole forest had their eyes on them. They heard voices whispering through the trees and heard rustling all around. She instinctively grabbed onto Laxus's hand. He looked at her but didn't pull away. As they were reaching the clearing, a large boar jumped out at them. The boar was as big as a house and it was drooling. Then they realized that it wasn't drool, but blood, and hanging out of its mouth was (sorry if this is gory) a disembodied arm! Its eyes were like fire, as if they were trying to burn their souls. Laxus pushed Lucy away and was about to electrify it when it came charging at him and threw him into a tree. There was a sickening thud and Lucy didn't know if he was dead or alive.

"LAXUS!" The boar turned to her when Laxus jumped it from behind. It bucked like a bull and Lucy had no idea how Laxus was hanging on.

"Run Lucy!" Shocked that he remembered her name was just a shocking that he wanted her to run. She tried to move but her legs wouldn't work. Laxus was thrown off when Lucy snapped into action. Lucy got out her whip and her keys when the boar started to charge at her. It knocked her off her feet and the keys flew through the air. Quickly getting to her feet, she grabbed at a sharpened stick and ran at the boar. She stabbed at the beast and the stick transformed into a sword!

'_Lucy, go away you stupid child! You are not wanted in this house!_' Barely noticing that the stick had transformed, Lucy started to see red as she got blood all over her hands and some on her face. She started to cry as she dropped the sword and backed away from the dying beast and she covered her ears, trying to block out the hatful voices.

Laxus had to pick Lucy up as he tried to get over what he just saw. He held her close and tried to comfort her as the beast spoke.

"Heh, looks like her forgotten part of her past is coming back to her. I was supposed to kill you two, but I didn't expect her to go into her rage mode. Looks like master will have that pleasure of killing this stupid child. This misbegotten creature-." That was all he got to say because Laxus electrocuted him. He picked up Lucy and carried her out of the sickening forest.

**Yuki:** I'm sorry this chapter was so gory! *Bows* I'm sorry but this was all I could think of to put a plot twist. Look up for the next chapter; I'll try to make it less gory than this one. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
